


Quartermaster's Rescue

by hypatia



Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 200 words, Aftermath of Torture, Drug mention (Pain/Sedatives), Gen, Injury, Pain, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: It took four 00s to rescue Q. Now they need to get him back to HQ.
Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Quartermaster's Rescue

“Sorry it took us so long,” said 004 as she untied Q. He slumped forward, battered, exhausted and clearly hurting. Bruises, swelling, and the way he held his mouth suggested a broken jaw.

Q nodded weakly then gestured for a phone. 003 offered hers.

 _sitrep_ he typed.

“Compound secured. Your abductor is unconscious just outside. We’re bringing him in for interrogation,” said 006.

“I have something for your pain after we’re clear,” said 004. “A military flight later tonight will return us to England.”

“Can you walk?” asked 007.

_maybe_

Q stood, swayed, and 003 caught him as he collapsed.

“Shit, he’s fainted.”

“Might be best. I’ve got him,” said 006. “You’ve got our prisoner?” he asked 007.

“On it.”

“I’ll take point,” said 003.

At their vehicle, Q started coming round. “Med kit,” said 004. 006 handed it to her.

Q watched as she pointed to two vials and a syringe. “Pain and sedative for the flight,” she said, reaching for the first.

He stopped her, caught her eye meaningfully, and drew a question mark on the second.

“Yes, there’s enough to knock you out now,” she said. “You’d wake up in medical back at headquarters.”

_please_

She nodded.


End file.
